The Reluctant Queen
by Anirandom
Summary: When Moira accidentally picks up Beira's staff she becomes the thing that she fears and hates the most: a Royal Faerie. AU, eventual Keenan/Moira
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything  
**

Keenan sighed as he ran after his current potential Summer Queen. He was sure that this Moira Foy was the one, with her short black hair, cold sapphire eyes and fiery attitude. Oh how he loved her, though she constantly rebuffed his affections that only made him want her more. "Moira, stop, where you're going… it's dangerous!" He swore as Moira turned to look at him, flipped him off and ran even faster away from Keenan. Keenan groaned as he saw Donia's cabin coming into view, this was not what he needed. Not only Donia's criticism awaited them but Beira's staff. "Moira please, just listen to me! Where you're going is dangerous!" Keenan pleaded

"Get away from me!" Moira's deep blue eyes widened as she saw something she didn't expect to find, a cabin- in the middle of nowhere! And under a bush next to the cabin was an ornate walking stick she could beat the faerie prince with! Moira dove for the stick and tucked into a ball as she fell to the ground and rolled next to the bush.

"NO! Moira! Don't you see what you've done?!" Keenan exclaimed

"W-what's happening?" Moira's eyes widened as far as they could as heat shot up her arms as she grabbed the staff. "What did you do?!" Keenan ran up beside the frightened girl only to be roughly struck over the head with the staff.

"I didn't do anything! I tried to tell you not to come here. This is the Winter Girl's Cabin. She's a faerie that serves the Winter Queen. The Winter Queen owns the staff that you're holding. I tried to warn you Moira." Keenan sighed and helped Moira sit down on the ground. Taking the staff out of the trembling girl's hands he threw it into the bushes.

"Y-You tried to warn me?" Moira wrenched herself out of Keenan's grasp and scooted away from him.

"Yes. I didn't want this to happen, not this way." Keenan turned to look at Moira "Will you at least look at me so I can explain myself?"

"Fine" Moira growled and turned to face Keenan, she crossed her thin arms around her stomach and glared at the Faerie Prince.

"Thanks. Moira are you cold?" Keenan questioned

"No why, were you gonna give me your shirt?" Moira scoffed

"No, when you pick up the Winter Queen's staff one of two things happens: the cold overtakes you, then you become the next Winter Girl or the cold is held off which means you're my Summer Queen. Moira, you're a faerie now"


	2. Chapter 2

"Bastard" Moira growled as she punched Keenan in the arm.

"Moira, I need your help. Without you I can't defeat the Winter Queen." Keenan picked up a broken twig and set it on fire. "When we're together we have the full power of summer."

"Back up a minute- who the hell is this 'Winter Queen'?" Moira stared town at her hands which were glowing steadily.

"My mother, she controls the cold, centuries ago she murdered my father, the former Summer King." Keenan sighed

"And why should I care that you want to exact revenge on your mother?" Moira struggled to keep her voice steady

"Because my mother sealed away part of my power in an unknown girl- now I know that girl was you. She's the reason you were brought into this." Keenan frowned as he looked at Moira

"Can I get in at least one good punch?" Moira looked over at the Summer King

"Of course" Keenan grinned at the girl

"I'm in" Moira gave Keenan a neutral look.

"I'm sorry this happened the way it did" Keenan sighed

"No you're not, don't pretend that you are." Moira punched Keenan in the arm again. This one wasn't as rough as the first one but landed in the same spot as her first blow.

"Ow, hey quit hitting me" Keenan laughed nervously "So, acquaintance comrades?"

"I suppose I can live with that. But we are _not_ sharing a bedroom" Moira stood up and gave Keenan a weak smile "Now come on, I want to hit your mother."

"You got it, my Queen" Keenan stood up and offered his arm to Moira only to have her punch him once more.

"I'm not your Queen we just have a common enemy." Moira stuffed her hands into her pockets and turned to Keenan. "So which way is this Winter Queen?"

"Just follow my lead" Keenan started walking off

"Whatever, this doesn't mean I like you, in fact I barely tolerate you." Moira let the thick Irish accent she normally hid seep through her words as she followed Keenan.

"Then use all of your hatred for me when you hit my mother." Keenan shrugged

**A/N: Well that's it for this chapter. Next time: Moira & Keenan vs. Beira!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry this took so log, major writers block. Then Darkest Mercy came out and I've been re-reading the series to remember what happened in the previous books. So Thanks go to Melissa Marr for publishing the last book in the series and she owns all, except for the character introduced in this chapter. Hopefully chapter four won't take so long.**

Moira sighed as she followed Keenan through a dark forest. She didn't look around her but stared at the king's back. "Be careful when we get there Moira, she likes to use people's weaknesses against them." Keenan called

"Great… that's freaking great." Moira sighed

"How's the baby?" Keenan turned to grin at Moira and let her catch up to him.

"Fine, my mom's taking care of her." Moira sighed again and looked at her feet. "Let's not talk about her. It's not like I'll be able to see her again. My mom hates Faeries.

"That's rough, but hey, if you want kids later, I'm up for it." Keenan grinned wider and ducked Moira's punch. "Sorry, too soon?" his grin faded to a more serious look.

"Yeah" Keenan sighed

"Then I'll put the subject on our future heirs on the side for a while. Take all the time you need Moira. I've waited centuries to find you. I can wait longer for heirs."

"Good, because you're gonna have to wait a long time." Moira chuckled despite her dreary mood.

"That's just fine" Keenan gave her a brilliant smile and wrapped an arm around Moira's shoulders, Moira glared at him but didn't wrench out of his arms. "Let's just get to know each other. After all we are the rulers of summer. We should know each other at least a little. Oh we're here." Keenan stopped in front of a large manor house it was painted an icy blue denoting who lived inside. The windows had drapes pulled across them giving the Summer Queen and King no indication of the horrors inside.

"Keenan… don't mention Aislinn I don't want this _Beira_ to know about her." Moira glared at the house.

"Of course" Keenan nodded

"My Lord, she took the staff?" A dark haired faerie walked up to the rulers, she looked like a normal human to Moira save for the intricate thorn like tattoos winding from around her right eye down her neck and to her wrist.

"Yes Viktoriya she did, and she's my Summer Queen." Keenan grinned

"She has a name" Moira quirked a dark eyebrow "I'm Moira" she nodded at Viktoriya.

"Viktoriya, although Keenan already said that" Viktoriya extended her tattooed hand to Moira. It was a humane gesture that the formerly human girl appreciated. Taking the girl's hand she shook it firmly.

"It's nice to meet you Viktoriya." Moira grinned, 'She's like a human, except for the fact that she's immortal.'

"Viktoriya is my reconnaissance specialist. She's been scouting Beira for days." Keenan smirked at the manor house.

"Beira's in the garden, working on the ice hangings." Viktoriya turned to Keenan "She'll work there for another quarter hour and then return to the house. Your best bet is when she's in the house. The garden is filled with her fey."

"Excellent, good work Viktoriya." Keenan nodded

"Thank you sir" Viktoriya nodded

"So now we wait…" Moira groaned

"So now we wait." Keenan agreed

The quarter hour passed slowly for the three but finally Beira left her garden and went inside the house. "Viktoriya, where will she go?" Keenan stared at the form of his retreating mother.

"To the dining room, for iced coffee and biscuits" Viktoriya scratched her head. "I've been working there as part of the kitchen staff to get information on the inside of the house, I can take Moira and say she's new."

"Excellent" Keenan turned to Moira "You can trust Viktoriya. She's been working for me for nearly a century now."

"Ever since my father was murdered because of that goddamn revolution" Viktoriya smirked "Humans, always complaining about something. 'Our Ruler doesn't care for us! We're starving and he doesn't care!' Why does it matter? Their lives are so fleeting they should just suck it up. Life is hard, but its hardship proves that we're living." She shook her head "But enough on the past, let's go kill a queen. Normally I don't condone Matricide or Regicide but I can't say I like Beira." Moira couldn't help but smile at Viktoriya she was beginning to like the faerie.

"Let's go then." Moira nodded "Which way do we go?" she looked around

"First of all you need to change clothes. You look like a mortal. No offense" Tori looked at Moira's leather pants and tight t-shirt with some band logo she'd never heard of on it. "Who the hell is Bon Jovi anyway?"

"You haven't heard of Bon Jovi?" Moira exclaimed

"I'm a Faerie, of course I haven't heard of him." Tori shrugged

"Okay, we need to get a stereo and you need to listen to some decent music." Moira grinned

"Okay, but first let's get our job done, then we can go stereo shopping." Tori chuckled and pulled some clothes out of her pack. "Change into these, his royal shininess is walking towards the manor."

**End A/N: okay I lied, they're not fighting Beira yet, it will come next chapter though~**


End file.
